Emperor
Emperor is the leader of Team Emperor (alternatively named Team Monarch). He first appeared in Volume 3 and is a recurring character in the Splatoon manga. Appearance Emperor appears to be the tallest character in the series. Similar to most Inklings, Emperor has sharp teeth and pointed ears. However, instead of being rounded, his face mask has a slanted rhombus-like shape, giving him the impression of being intimidating. Emperor also has a hairstyle that differs from other Inklings that isn't available in the game, but is most similar to the 'hipster' hairstyle. It has no ponytail; instead, all 6 tentacles are swept to the right and the left part of his head appears shaved. His ink and eye color are both sun yellow to match his team's motif, but he can change their color at will. He wears the Milky Eminence gear exclusive to CoroCoro readers in Japan. In later appearances, he wears the Black Velour Octoking Tee instead of his coat, but the rest of his gear remains the same. When teaming up with Blue Team, he uses the same blue ink as his teammates. Personality Emperor was known for being very prideful and cocky, leading the highly regarded Team Emperor. Though he is strict about his brother Prince and his team's actions in battle, he does seem to care for them. During the finals match with Blue Team, he sees his team having fun and begins to doubt their battling method. After the Square King Cup arc, Emperor leaves on a journey of self-growth, leaving Prince in charge of the team. Since then, he has become more of a 'funnyman' but maintains his arrogant air and habit of referring to himself as "the king." Despite these quirks, he seems to genuinely want to improve himself, for both himself and his team. Trivia * His gear is the first set of manga-exclusive gear available. Serial codes were released in a CoroCoro magazine issue, and the codes are region-locked to Japanese copies of the game. * He is the older brother of Prince. * He gave Gloves his first set of Dualies before the events of the manga. * Emperor refers to himself with the kanji for king. Given his and Prince's names, as well as their appearance and status, their family appears to be rich. * When getting pantsed, Emperor's privates are censored like other characters, but unlike them who have symbols of their species, Emperor's censor is his team's symbol. * The team naturally gathers around Emperor during team practice, even without his order. * The parents of Emperor's teammates have known each other for a long time. * It was stated that Emperor had won the Square King Cup four years in a row. Given that Inklings first start Turf War at age 14, he could be 17 or 18 years old now. * Emperor takes Specs' place on Team Blue due to Specs' injuries during the Ranked Tournament Arc. * In Chapter 23, Emperor accidentally works a Grizzco shift because Mr. Grizz said it would be good training. In the Volume 9 Bonus Chapter, Emperor helps out at Crusty Sean's food truck for a few days. He tells Crusty Sean that new experiences are vital to becoming a greater king, both in and out of battle. ** Coincidentally, him working there and accidentally destroying the food truck set off the events of the Ranked Tournament arc. Gallery Promotional Splatfest (JP) - Champion vs Challenger.png|Promotional artwork for the Champion vs. Challenger Splatfest. S2 Splatfest Champion vs Challenger.png|Champion vs. Challenger Splatfest artwork. Covers 819bfU8egLL.jpg|Emperor featured on the cover of Volume 5. 210px-Splatoon_Manga_Vol_6_cover_front.jpg|Goggles and Emperor featured on the cover of Volume 6 Y1.png|Goggles, Gloves, Emperor, and Mask featured on the cover of Chapter 23. Splatoon 2 S4 Defeat.png|The S4 after being defeated by Emperor's Team. Emperorcuck.png|Emperor during his match with Yellow-green Team. 7D97CFC6-8DEC-437C-9090-D9531AE098E9.jpeg|Emperor splatting Team Yellow-Green. F88A1575-AB03-4984-9B6F-75F41C8E9E83.jpeg|A stunned Emperor getting splatted with his pants down. Inkling Almanac N9.png|Thank you message in the Inkling Almanac. Emperor Squid Roster 6.5.png|Various faces of Emperor. Emperor Salmon Run.png|Emperor's outfit in Chapter 23. Emperor_Blue-per.png|Emperor's new outfit as part of Team Blue-per. Concept Art Beta Emperor.png|Emperor's beta design. Monarch Team.png|Early design of Emperor Team, known as "Team Monarch." Team Emperor.png|Colorized drawing for Team Monarch. Category:Emperor's Team Category:Characters Category:Male